User talk:Dtalbot
I am working on franchise listings for many leagues. If anyone finds information that I have listed as being wrong please let me know. I do not take offense. I would rather have everyone have the correct information Dtalbot (talk) 16:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) New Leagues There will be many ways of doing things and everyone will have some unique ways. Tolerance and patience are called for at first and then methods will become standardised over a time. Even DMighton (the founder of this wiki) and myself had some differences and growing pains at the beginning. Fanofpucks (talk) 23:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Current Leagues I am very uncomfortable with the article "Current Canadian Senior Leagues." Any article with current in it requires a lot of attention and a lot of editing. With leagues folding and merging a lot of editing will be required to keep it up to date. Otherwise it will be outdated very soon and an embarassment to the Wiki. I have put all my senior leagues in the separate areas - Saskatchewan, Alberta, Ottawa District, and the like. I suggest that as an alternative. Fanofpucks (talk) 00:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Senior Leagues Simple. Just put them in both. See Western Canada Senior Hockey League, as an example. Fanofpucks (talk) 00:49, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say what a great job you are doing. You are a nice addition to our team. Fanofpucks (talk) 22:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Delete Page Only admins can do that. I will look into the QMJHL pages later and delete one. Thanks again Fanofpucks (talk) 23:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have unlocked it. We have had a lot of vandalism on this page. Fanofpucks (talk) 12:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Dtalbot, your statement that the NPHL is the oldest senior league, I believe is incorrect. I think the South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League is. HockeyAl In 2012 the Manitoba East Hockey League changed its boundaries and changed its name to the Manitoba Senior Hockey League. The Fisher River Terriers were dropped as they are located far north of the league boundary. HockeyAl An idea! Was thinking about it today... you were looking for stuff to work on... if you want... when you are done with the US junior stuff... I am about done doing standings for all the Canadian leagues... anything non-Ontario, below Junior A needs playoff brackets... if you are interested... go to town on it... I like to do the standings country-wide... but on playoffs I only focus on Ontario and Major Junior and Junior A... anything else is just too much for me... so if you want to, go ahead. Not to mention... there are about 2 dozen senior leagues in Canada that I basically don't touch at all outside of Ontario... DMighton (talk) 23:02, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::BTW... sorry if this seemed abrupt... I got you mixed up with sportsnut2... but yeah... anything Sr. outside of Ontario other than the Allan Cup is available to do if you are interested. Are you think of doing articles for the Cyclone Taylor Cup or Russ Barnes Trophy tournaments? DMighton (talk) 06:51, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Created this tonight: United Hockey Union... I was shocked you weren't all over this already lol... btw... Siskins are in the GOJHL's final four... I am going to go see St. Kitts and Leamington play on Thursday, the drive to Waterloo is a little much... but if Leamington and Waterloo move on to the finals... I'll be seeing your uncle's old team! DMighton (talk) 05:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) just created the 2014 UHU championship page. I had seen it mentioned on the league pages but it hasn't been played up too much by the AAU. I got all of the information of the league's websites. The AAU only had the tournament dates listed and who the qualifiers will be with no specific teams mentioned. I had previously saw the UHU mentioned and with the lack of info on the AAU page I wasn't sure if it was a real national championship event. Thanks for the lead on it. :Dtalbot (talk) 09:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) 2013-14 season projects and other projects Current events already working on that I need to keep updating *2014 UHU Championship *2013-14 IJHL Season *2013-14 NSJHL Season *2013-14 SJJHL Season *2014 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Upcoming events/potential additions (if not already done by someone else) *2014 Cyclone Taylor Cup *need to look at other Provincial/Regional tournaments for Junior B *to look at Junior C leagues *look into USA hockey junior nationals from the past *update AWHL being merged into NA3HL ongoing work *Hockey East (men and women) *look into the rest of NCAA D-I league histories and find season information if possible *track changes to teams from 2013-14 to 2014-15 seasons New leagues *Northern Professional Hockey League- look for information to see if league will get off the ground, only one team I have found announced as last look Questions for any of the people that do editing: *Are there any easy ways to make league standings tables? *Is there some place to learn how to do updates on pages that are in source code? I have had some luck with looking at what is on the page already and gone from there, but there have been some miserable failures that I have had to abandon. Dtalbot (talk) 10:15, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::http://icehockey.wikia.com/wiki/User:DMighton/standings Try this... I took 20 minutes and threw this together for you. It should get you started on more efficient standing making. DMighton (talk) 14:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Some other provincial championships for you to look into (hint hint) are the 2014 Coupe Dodge (Quebec Jr. AA (Jr. B)) and the 2014 Russ Barnes Trophy (Alberta Jr. B Championship that just ended on the 6th... http://www.2014jrbprovincials.com/)... other than those two and the Cyclone Taylor Cup... Sask, Man, NS, NB, PEI, and NL all only have one league now and their provincial trophy is just handed to them. The Thunder Bay League has no competition and goes to the Keystone, the GOJHL is by itself and is trying to go Jr. A for next year, and the EOJHL is going to the Don Johnson. Junior C... I am not sure if Alberta still does a C championship between the Noralta and Calgary leagues... but they used to. The 8 OHA league I am covering... the RJCHL (Regina), NCJHL (Ottawa) and HTJHL (Manitoba) are already done for the year... there is no interleague below Jr. AA in Quebec... and in the Maritimes they are all done and the Jr. C Atlantics tournament was completed two weeks ago. There is no Jr. C in BC, Yukon, or NWT... but you could try to find the Nunavut Jr. C tournament... I haven't found it... it is probably mostly on twitter... the Kivalliq Canucks won it. DMighton (talk) 14:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) US Junior I was looking at your work this morning... I saw you missed goal totals for two leagues: http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=1223&seasonid=11547 http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=1418&seasonid=11113 Also, here is a link to the Metropolitan League standings. http://www.metleague.org/mjhlStandings.html Good work so far though... just be sure to check pointstreak when stuff seems to be missing... I hate seeing standings with no goal totals, don't you? DMighton (talk) 16:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the pointstreak links. I think I just overlooked the goal totals. L00k1ng at t00 many numb3rs if y0u get my dr1ft. Dtalbot (talk) 21:33, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :LOL... I do... I used to microfiche for standings until my government cut our national archive staff down to nothing. An hour of that will kill you, let alone 5 or 6. DMighton (talk) 22:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC)